Addicted
by CuddleUpMe
Summary: Sie war eine Droge, von der ich nicht mehr ablassen konnte, sobald ich süchtig nach ihr war. Es fehlte nur noch eine Stufe, eine kurzes Schnüffeln, dann hätte ich ihr gehört. Aber ich musste das verhindern.
1. Teil 1

Addicted (by CuddleUpMe)  
  
WARNUNG: Diese Fanfic beinhaltet teilweise Andeutungen auf Lemon. Falls du nicht auf solche Sachen stehst, bitte ich dich diese Fanfic nicht zu lesen. Ich will später nicht kritisiert werden, weil du nicht auf sowas stehst und blablabla (du kennst ja die übliche Leier).  
  
Jedenfalls die Story ist in der Sicht von Trunks geschrieben, also im Art eines Monologs. Noch eine Warnung an die Trunks-Fan: Trunks Charakter wird hier (fast) verändert. Also wenn du feste Vorstellungen von Trunks hast, solltest du diese Story nicht lesen. Aber wenn du Trunks andere Seiten kennen lernen willst, lies einfach weiter!  
  
Achja, hast du den Song "Nobody Knows It But Me" von Babyface auf deiner Festplatte? Wenn nicht dann lade sie schnell runter! Der Song ist nämlich genial und hat mich inspiriert diese Story zu schreiben. Du wirst den Song nämlich brauchen, weil ich ihn in der Geschichte verwenden werde. Also runterladen!! Hopp hopp und zwar dalli!!!  
  
Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
Deine CuddleUpMe  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Teil 1   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Die Geschichte, die ich dir jetzt erzählen werde, wird sich wie ein abgekarteter Hollywoodstreifen anhören, aber sie ist wahr. So wahr, dass es mich schmerzt. So wahr, wie ich Fleisch und Blut bin. So wahr, weil es mein Leben ist.  
  
Hast du jemanden schon mal so sehr geliebt, dass du ohne zu denken dein Leben für die Person opfern würdest? Ich dachte, ich wäre für diese Art von Liebe nicht geeignet, ich dachte, dass ich niemals jemanden so lieben könnte. Deshalb spielte ich mit den Herzen der Frauen. Ich versprach ihnen die Welt, mein Herz, meine Liebe. Aber sobald sie mich körperlich nicht mehr interessierten, ließ ich sie fallen.  
  
Ich, Trunks Vegeta Briefs, der Sohn des Saiyajinprinzen, konnte mir so was leisten. Die Frauen himmelten mich förmlich an. Sie konnten von meinem Körper nie genug kriegen. Ich war wie eine Droge, die sie zur Ekstase brachte. Sie wollten mehr. Es war ihnen nicht genug meinen Körper zu befriedigen, sie wollten auch mein Herz.  
  
Ich spielte mit ihnen ein böses Spiel. Ein Spiel, das nur von mir gewonnen werden konnte. Die Regeln wurden von mir aufgestellt, nur ich konnte sie ändern, wann immer ich wollte. Sie hatten meine Regeln zu befolgen. Denn eine zweite Chance gab es bei mir nicht. Keiner konnte mich mehr als eine Woche halten. Keiner war dazu im Stande. So spielte ich mein Spiel weiter und wartete auf eine Herausforderung.  
  
Durch mich bekam das Wort Venus eine ganz neue Bedeutung. Ich verkörperte Reichtum, Schönheit und Erfolg. Ich hatte alles, was eine Frau von einem Mann wünschen konnte. Geld, Aussehen und eine Firma, die jährlich mehr einnahm, als das reichste Land der Welt. Was wollte man mehr?  
  
Aber trotzdem war ich mit meinem Leben nicht zufrieden. Etwas fehlte, etwas, dass ich erst bemerkte, als ich sie wieder traf. Auch sie, Son Pan, zappelte an meiner Leine, dachte ich. Aber es war ganz anders. Kurz vor ihrem siebzehnten Geburtstag gestand sie mir ihre Liebe. Ich sagte ihr, dass ich nicht das gleiche für sie empfinden würde, denn es wäre für mich unmöglich jemanden zu lieben. Nichtsdestoweniger ließ sie sich mit mir ein. Ich hatte nichts dagegen einzusetzen, schließlich hatte ich noch nie etwas mit einer Saiyajinfrau, geschweige denn eine flachgelegt.  
  
Unsere Beziehung, wenn man es so nennen konnte, war nur auf körperlicher Basis. Gleich am selben Tag zeigte sie mir wie sehr sie mich liebte. Es gab kein Tabu, kein Gewissen, kein Halten. Sie lieferte sich mir völlig aus.  
  
Sie begann mich auf den Lippen zu küssen, denen ich natürlich nicht abgeneigt war. Ihre Lippen schmeckten süß und saftig, wie das goldene Fruchtfleisch vom exotischen Mango, die nur in Gebieten um den Äquator wuchs. Sie war gut, besser als die meisten, die ich bis jetzt hatte. Sie schlang ihre Arme um meinen Hals, sodass unsere Körper zusammen drifteten. Ich war überrascht, sie fühlte sich weich an.  
  
An diesem Tag erkannte ich, dass sie kein Kind mehr war. Nicht mehr die Sandkistenfreundin meiner viel jüngeren Schwester. Nicht mehr die Pan, die sich mit mir auf die Reise nach den 7 dunklen Dragonballs zum Weltall begab. Nein, sie hatte sich verändert. Unter ihrer jungenhaften Fassade hatte sich eine Frau entwickelt. Warum hatte ich es erst jetzt bemerkt? All die Zeit versteckte sie sich hinter lockeren Jeans, weiten Pullis und T-Shirts. War ihr burschikoses Auftreten wirklich so überzeugend oder war ich nur intolerant?  
  
Ich zog ihr T-Shirt über ihren Kopf und fing an ihren rechten Busen zu massieren. Sie erwiderte es mit einem leisen Stöhnen, wie jede andere, die ich hatte. Ihre Brüste waren für ihr Alter ziemlich unterentwickelt. Ich war gewohnt größere Brüste in meinen Händen zu halten. Aber Hauptsache ihre Brüste reichten um meine Bedürfnisse zufrieden zu stellen. Ich stoppte ihr Stöhnen mit einem weiteren sehr langen Kuss. Dieser war länger und intensiver als der erste. Ich hob sie hoch und sie schlang ihre Schenkeln, wie ihre Arme um meinen Hals, um meine Taille. Ihre Hüfte war genau über meinen kleinen Saiyajin platziert. Sie neckte mich, indem sie ihre Hüfte langsam kreisen ließ. Durch die Reibung gegen meine Hose vergrößerte sich sowohl mein Verlangen nach ihr als auch meine Erektion.  
  
Wir küssten uns solange, bis wir schließlich auf meinem Bett landeten. Wir ließen uns auf dem Bett fallen, sodass ich über ihr lag. Mit meinen geübten Händen entkleidete ich sie, bis sie nackt vor mir lag, so wie Gott sie geschaffen hatte. Ich weiß nicht, aber ihr Körper faszinierte mich. Weder ihre weiblichen Formen waren besonders, noch waren sie einzigartig. Aber irgendwas fesselte meine Augen, irgendwas, das ich nicht beschreiben kann. An manchen Körperstellen hatte sie blaue Abdrücke, die wahrscheinlich vom Training mit Uub stammten.  
  
Sie sah, dass ich die blauen Flecke auf ihrem Körper betrachtete. Meine Blicke verunsicherten sie, denn sie versuchte im nächsten Moment die Flecke zu bedecken. Aber ich ließ es nicht zu. Ich hatte plötzlich das Verlangen ihren Körper zu streicheln. Nein, ich meinte nicht wie einen Hund, sondern ich hatte aus irgendeinem Grund Lust auf Zärtlichkeit.  
  
Ich legte mich neben ihr. Ich benutzte meinen rechten Arm als Stütze und schaute in ihre Augen. Während wir uns ansahen, fuhr ich mit meinen Fingern über ihren Körper. Sie fühlte sich sanft an, fast geschmeidig. Sie fühlte sich wie Sand in meinen Fingern an, der durch meine Finger rann. An ihrem Bauch blieb ich stehen.  
  
Ich warnte sie, dass sie es bereuen würde. Doch meine Warnung schreckte sie nicht ab. Denn Son Pan hatte vor gar nichts Angst. Sie lächelte, beugte sich zu mir und küsste mich leicht auf den Lippen. Ich deutete dies als Einladung und zog sie eng an mich. Ich rollte mich über ihr und setzte dort fort, wo ich aufgehört hatte.  
  
Im Bett hatte ich immer die Kontrolle. Egal bei welcher Frau, ich war der Dominierende. Ich bestimmte alles, wann sie nackt sein durfte, wann sie mich küssen durfte, sogar wann sie kommen durfte. Ich sagte schon, es war für mich nur ein Spiel. Meine Weise, meine Regeln, mein Sieg. Ich dachte, bei Pan wäre es auch nicht anders. Sie spielte auf meine Weise und nach meinen Regeln. Wir taten es an den verschiedensten Stellen, wo immer ich Lust auf sie hatte und ihr gefiel es anscheinend.  
  
Wenn ich bei ihr war, verlor ich das Zeitgefühl. Über unsere Beziehung wusste keiner Bescheid, außer uns beiden. Monatelang blieb es unser Geheimnis. Nacht für Nacht schlich sie von zu Hause weg und verbrachte sie mit mir. Am frühen Morgen verließ ich sie dann. Oder wenn wir irgendwo anders Sex hatten, außer in meinem Zimmer oder in meinem Büro, benutzte ich nach dem Quickie die Ausrede, dass ich noch arbeiten musste. Denn so waren meine Regeln.  
  
Sie war süchtig nach mir, nein, das war nur die halbe Wahrheit. In Wirklichkeit war ich süchtig nach ihr. Was? Ein einunddreißigjähriger Multibillionär war von einem Teenager besessen? Ja, in diesem Punkt war ich eindeutig schuldig. Sie faszinierte mich allerlei, körperlich als auch geistig. Sie hatte eine fesselnde Wirkung auf mich. Was ging in einem Mädchen, die alles haben und erreichen konnte, vor? Wie konnte sie einen Mann wie mich lieben? Ich weiß, wir hatten zwar tollen Sex, den besten, den ich hatte, aber warum versuchte sie nicht mein Herz zu erobern? Sie sagte mir, dass sie mich liebte, zeigte mir, dass sie mich liebte, aber sie drängte mich nie sie zu lieben.  
  
Ich war ihr verfallen. Am Anfang unserer Beziehung hat ich die Zügeln, aber alles ging außer Kontrolle. Einer siebzehnjährigen ist das gelungen, was andere Frauen jahrzehntelang nicht vermochten. Ich durfte mich ihr aber nicht ausliefern, ich wollte nicht ...  
  
Deshalb bezahlte ich einen Paparazzi, er sollte uns beide bei einer intimen Session fotografieren. Ich hatte alles geplant. Ich durfte mich ihr nicht hingeben, denn ich war Trunks Vegeta Briefs. Ich heuerte einen Paparazzi an und er lichtete uns unauffällig ab. Am Nachmittag vor dem Tag, an dem das Bild in allen Zeitungen, Magazinen, Fernsehprogrammen, etc gezeigt werden würde, hielt ich um die Hand von Marron an. Ich benutzte sie nur, wie all die anderen Frauen. Denn nur so konnte ich mich von den Fängen, dem Bann, der Gewalt von Pan befreien. Ich weiß, es war verrückt, aber meine Liebe zu ihr wuchs von Tag zu Tag. Es hört sich an, als wäre Pan eine Krankheit, nein, sie war es aber nicht. Sie war eine Droge, von der ich nicht mehr ablassen konnte, sobald ich süchtig nach ihr war. Es fehlte nur noch eine Stufe, eine kurzes Schnüffeln, dann hätte ich ihr gehört. Aber ich musste das verhindern.  
  
All die Zeit, während ich mit ihr zusammen war, begriff ich, dass ich selbstsüchtig war. Mir war völlig egal, was die anderen fühlten. Es ging immer nur um mich, wie sie mich befriedigen konnten, wer mich befriedigen konnte. Aber sie, sie war anders. Dende hatte sie nur für mich geschaffen, und mich für sie. Sie war mein verlorener Teil, meine verlorene Unschuld. Kennst du noch den Tag, an dem ich mich ihr preisgegeben hatte? Sie war bis dahin völlig unschuldig. Rein. Sie lehrte mich, was Liebe ist. Jetzt verstehe ich, was Liebe ist. Ich liebte sie nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch geistig. Doch niemand durfte das erfahren, auch nicht sie.  
  
Marron sagte ja, und es waren nur noch zwei Schritte zur Vollendung meines Planes.  
  
[Nobody Knows It But Me - by Babyface]  
  
Wish I had told her how I feel  
Maybe she'd be here right now  
  
Spät am Abend wartete ich in meinem Zimmer auf Pan. Sie sagte nichts. Ich sagte ihr, dass es aus war mit uns beiden. Sie schwieg. Ich erzählte über den Heiratsantrag. Sie sprach nicht. Ich wünschte sie hätte etwas gesagt, aber sie war wie eine Mauer. Eine eiskalte, abprallende Mauer. Reden half nichts, nur Handlungen waren wichtig. Es war unsere letzte gemeinsame Nacht. Sie zeigte mir, was ich vermissen würde. Sie zeigte mir, dass ich es bereuen würde. Aber DENDE!!!! Ich konnte nicht anders, oder? Alles glitt aus meinen Händen.  
  
But instead  
  
Nicht mehr ich hatte die Dominanz. Sie war eine ebenbürtige Spielerin. Ich spielte jetzt nach ihren Regeln, auf ihrer Art. Und es gefiel mir. In dieser Nacht war ich eins mit ihr. Ich war vollkommen ...  
  
I pretend that I'm glad you went away  
These four walls close in more everyday  
And I'm dyin inside  
  
Verstehst du's? Ich auch nicht. Warum ließ ich meinen Engel aus meinen Händen gleiten?  
  
Am nächsten Tag wachte ich alleine auf dem Bett auf. Sie hatte sich bereits angezogen und wartete, dass ich aufwachte. Ohne etwas zu sagen öffnete sie das Fenster und flog hinfort. Kein 'Guten Morgen'. Kein Abschiedskuss. Kein 'Es war eine schöne Zeit'. Sie war einfach verschwunden.  
  
And nobody knows it but me  
  
Nicht ich hatte sie verlassen, sondern sie mich.  
  
Nur noch ein Schritt.  
  
Am Abend wurde das bezahlte Bild gezeigt. Ich befand mich noch in der Firma, als meine Mutter mich anrief sofort nach Hause zu kommen. Ich wusste, was mich erwarten würde. Ich wusste, was ich zu tun hatte. Ich flog nach Hause, alle warteten bereits auf mich. Mit allen meinte ich die betreffenden Eltern, meine Mutter, mein Vater, Gohan und Videl.  
  
Nur Pan war noch nicht da. Bevor mein großer Auftritt kam, warteten wir noch auf sie. Wenige Minuten später nach meiner Ankunft, landete sie. Sie hat wahrscheinlich mit Uub trainiert, denn sie hatte ihren Trainingsanzug an. Und die Show konnte beginnen ...  
  
Like a clown I put on a show  
Paint it real even if nobody knows  
And I'm crying inside  
  
Die Mütter schrieen herum, was wir uns beide dabei gedacht hatten. Meine Mutter warf mir eine Zeitung zu. Auf der Titelseite stand ganz groß "Trunks Vegeta Briefs mit Son Pan erwischt!" und darunter war das Bild, das alles bestätigte. Sie warf mir vor, wie ich mit einer Minderjährigen schlafen konnte, die dazu noch eine gute Freundin war. Alles lief wie geplant. Ich dementierte unsere Affäre. Ich sagte, dass ich das Pan nie antun würde. Sie wäre wie eine Schwester für mich.  
  
And nobody knows it but me  
  
Bei dieser Aussage ließ mein Vater ein ungläubiges Geräusch ab. Wusste er etwa davon? Auch Gohan benahm sich so. Er schaute mich mit einem tödlichen Blick an und ging dann zu Pan. Er fragte sie, wie es ihr ging. Sie setzte ein unverkennbares Lächeln auf, das mich kurz ablenkte und auch zum Lächeln brachte. Sie war gut, sie war eine bessere Schauspielerin als ich.  
  
Why didn't I say  
The things I needed to say  
How could I let my angel get away  
Now my world is just a tumblin down  
I can say it so clearly  
But you're no where around  
  
Danach verkündete ich den Anwesenden, dass ich Marron heiraten würde. Alle schauten mich schockiert an, außer Pan, sie blieb sprachlos und unbeeindruckt. Besonders mein Vater. Ich sah in seinen Augen Verachtung, Mitleid und Verwirrtheit. Ich glaube, er wusste von unserer Beziehung. Denn er wendete sich von mir, seit diesem Tag sprach er nicht mehr mit mir. Er redete schon mit mir, aber nicht mehr so wie früher. Meistens ignorierte er mich oder erfand Ausreden um unsere Gespräche so kurz wie möglich zu halten.  
  
The nights are lonely and the days are so sad  
And I just keep thinking about the love that we had  
And I'm missing you  
  
Meine Mutter machte Freudensprünge, denn endlich würde ihr Traum in Erfüllung gehen. Ihr Sohn, der Frauen sooft wechselte wie seine Unterwäsche, würde endlich unter die Haube kommen. Sie lud Reporter zu uns ein um das Bild zu erklären. Sie sagte, dass das Bild nur eine Fotomontage wäre und die zwei auf dem Foto nur Schauspieler wären, die mir und Pan sehr ähnlich aussehen würden. Alle glaubten es und mein Image war wieder hergestellt. Der Skandal wurde als Lüge erklärt und der Alltag kehrte zurück. Nur die Medien belagerten nun das Kame Haus, wo Marron mit ihren Eltern lebte.  
  
And nobody knows it but me  
  
Ein paar Wochen darauf veranstaltete meine Mutter eine Verlobungsfeier in Ehren von Marron und mir. Nur enge Freunde wurden eingeladen, darunter Pan. Überraschenderweise kam sie mit Uub. Ich beobachtete die beiden den ganzen Abend lang. Sie klebten aneinander, wo sie hinging, war auch er. Ab und zu verschwanden die beiden gemeinsam für dreißig bis zwanzig Minuten.  
  
I carry a smile when I'm broken in two  
And I'm nobody without someone like you  
And I'm tremblin inside  
  
Ich weiß, ich bin krank. Ich zählte wirklich die Minuten, in der Zeit wo sie weg waren. In dieser Zeit stiegen ihre Kis und ich wusste, was sie trieben. Aber ich redete es mir aus. Gohan und mein Vater hatten so einen merkwürdigen Blick auf, als würden sie mir direkt ins Gesicht sagen wollen: Du bist selber schuld. Jetzt siehst du, was du haben konntest. Mann, Trunks, jetzt hast du auch schon Verfolgungswahn, dachte ich. Aber sie hatten recht, ich war selber schuld. Ich konnte mich zwischen einem Leben mit Liebe oder mit Lüge entscheiden. Und entschied mich für die Lüge. Mein Stolz und meine Unabhängigkeit waren mir wichtiger.  
  
And nobody knows it but me  
  
Drei Worte reichten aus um mein Leben völlig zu wenden. Trotzdem sie waren schwerer zu sagen, als dieses falsche Spiel zu spielen.  
  
Die Feier dauerte bis zum späten Abend. Meine Mutter schlug vor, die Gäste in den freien Zimmer einzuquartieren. Ich merkte mir Pans und Uubs Zimmer. Ihr Zimmer war am anderen Korridor und seines war gleich neben ihrem.  
  
I lie awake its a quarter past three  
I'd scream it at night if I thought you'd hear me  
Ya my heart is callin you  
  
Ich teilte das Zimmer mit meiner zukünftigen Frau, Marron. Nach dem Sex, der für mich eher eine Routine als ein Abenteuer war, lag ich noch lange im Bett und fantasierte über Pan.  
  
And nobody knows it but me  
Baby  
  
Marron war längst eingeschlafen, als ich aufstand um Pan einen kurzen Besuch abzustatten. Ich ging den Korridor entlang. Es war stinkdunkel. Nur eine kleine Spalte von Pans Tür, wies mir den Weg. Als ich vor ihrer Tür stand, hörte ich das rhythmische Krächzen ihres Bettes. Nicht nur das, ihr Ki flatterte, aber ich stellte auch fest, dass Uubs Ki schwankte und er in ihrem Zimmer war. Ich öffnete die Tür leise und sah sie auf ihm reiten. Beide hatten die Augen geschlossen und genossen ihre Verbindung.  
  
How blue can I get  
You could ask my heart  
But like a jigsaw puzzle its been torn all apart  
A million words couldn't say  
Just how I feel  
A million years from now you know I'll be loving you still  
  
Nur die Nachttischlampe war eingeschaltet. Und der Schatten, der ihren Körper umgab, betonte ihre Formen. Sie war in meinen Auge die schönste Frau der Welt, das wertvollste Werk, dass Dende je geschaffen hatte. Ich wünschte, ich wäre anstelle von ihm, ich würde ihre Pobacken mit meinen Händen kneten. Ich wünschte ich wäre der, der sie körperlich befriedigte und sie zum Stöhnen brachte. Ich wünschte, ich wäre der, der sie in den Armen hielt und der Erste und der Letzte sein, den sie sah. Ich hatte all dies und jetzt hatte ich nichts mehr.  
  
The nights are lonely and the days are so sad  
And I just keep thinking about the love that we had  
And I'm missing you  
And nobody knows it but me  
  
Aber, so dumm wie ich war, setzte ich dieses Glück auf eine Karte. Ich drehte mich um und setzte mich auf dem Boden und lehnte mich an die Wand. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben begann ich zu weinen. Ja!! Trunks Vegeta Briefs konnte weinen. Er weinte um seine Liebe. Ich liebte, nein, ich liebe sie immer noch. Aber man kann die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen, man kann das Geschehene nicht ungeschehen machen. Oder?  
  
Nobody, nobody but me  
  
Jetzt sitze ich hier und erzähle dir mein Leben. Ich weiß, ich kann meine Fehler nicht ausradieren, aber ich kann aus ihnen lernen und es besser machen. Ich kann meinen Engel noch einfangen, ich kann mit ihr noch glücklich werden. Es ist noch nicht zu spät. Denn ohne sie kann ich nicht leben, ich brauche sie, sie ist mein Lebenselixier, von dem ich eine regelmäßige Dosis brauche. Denn ohne Son Pan bin ich, Trunks Vegeta Briefs, nichts, gar nichts."  
  
Tomorrow morning I'm hitting the dusty road  
Gonna find you where ever  
Ever you might go  
And I'm gonna hold my heart  
And hope you come back to me  
  
Yeah say when  
  
The nights are lonely and the days are so sad  
And I just keep thinking about the love that we had  
And I'm missing you  
And nobody knows it but me  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Fortsetzung folgt ...  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Anfangs wollte ich aus der Story ein Lemon schreiben. Aber ich kann leider keine Lemons schreiben, und außerdem ist es doch immer dasselbe. Er drang in sie ein und blablabla, bis beide ihren Höhepunkt erreichten, fertig. Wenn du so was erwartet hast, dann tut es mir leid. Ich habe wirklich versucht, daraus ein Lemon zu machen, aber nach jedem vollständigen Satz, musste ich den Satz wieder löschen, weil ich nicht zufrieden war. Wenn du trotzdem ein Lemon willst, kannst du ja fantasieren! ^_~  
  
Ich, persönlich, mag die Geschichte so wie sie ist. Wenn du anderer Meinung bist, dann schreib mir! Lob, Kritik oder Morddrohungen sind stets erwünscht. ^_^  
  
Deine CuddleUpMe 


	2. Teil 2

Addicted (by CuddleUpMe)  
  
Einige Leser wollten eine Fortsetzung zu "Addicted". Diesmal wird die Story aus Pan's Sichtweise erzählt. Tja, der 2. Teil fällt nicht so zitronig aus, weil es nicht dazu passen würde. Außerdem habe ich Pan's Psyche und Gefühle mehr in den Mittelpunkt gestellt. Ich hoffe es ist mir auch gelungen, obwohl um ehrlich zu sein bin ich mit der Fortsetzung eigentlich nicht so zufrieden. Weiß nicht warum, aber die Story ist einfach 'merkwürdig' geschrieben. Hä? Ok, ok, ich hör auf zu brabbeln ... Lest die Story durch und bildet euch eure eigene Meinung. Genre: Drama, Angst, Romantik  
  
Viel Spass beim Lesen!  
  
CuddleUpMe   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Teil 2   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Weißt du wie es sich anfühlt, so enttäuscht zu werden, dass man völlig in sich hineinkehrt. Man kapselt sich von der Welt und schirmt sich von allem, was man liebt oder man glaubt zu lieben, ab. Ich wurde enttäuscht ... ausgerechnet von dem Mann, der mein Leben mit Liebe erfüllte. Jaja, du denkst jetzt sicher: 'Net schon wieder eine Liebesstory, wenn ich Lust auf Romantik habe, kann ich sie mir auch bei irgendeinem Billigshollywoodstreifen besorgen!' Aber meine Geschichte ist kein Märchen, es ist kein Kitschroman, es ist die volle Wahrheit!  
  
Sich in einem Menschen zu verlieben ist kinderleicht, aber die entstandene Liebe zu bewahren ist hingegen harte Arbeit.  
  
Hast du jemanden schon mal so sehr geliebt, dass du ohne zu denken dein Leben für ihn opfern würdest? Ich dachte ich hätte so jemanden gefunden. Und so naiv wie ich war, dachte ich, er würde das gleiche empfinden. Ich weiß, er hatte mich gewarnt, er sagte, dass ich es bereuen würde. Aber ich musste es riskieren, ich hatte keine Wahl. Ich hätte alles getan um in seiner Nähe zu sein.  
  
Ich war wie eine fanatische Wahnsinnige. Eine Wahnsinnige, die nach ihm verrückt war, eine, die ohne seinen Körper, ohne seine Nähe, ohne seine Liebe in die Klapsmühle geraten wäre. Er war meine Medizin, die mich abbrachte auszuflippen und mich beruhigte. Jede einzelne Berührung hatte eine heilende Wirkung auf mich.  
  
Er hatte mich gewarnt, ich hörte aber nicht darauf. Liebe ist ein Spiel und Spiel ist Risiko. Man kann sich in Bereich Liebe nicht versichern, und das habe ich gelernt.  
  
Ich gab mich ihm völlig hin. Es gab keine Versicherung, keine Abpolsterung, kein Zurück. War es die richtige Entscheidung? Was hatte er, was andere Männer nicht hatten? Eine logische Erklärung wäre vielleicht unsere gemeinsame Herkunft. Er ist ein Saiyajin, ich bin ein Saiyajin. Ich hörte einmal meine Großmutter mit meiner Mutter über Saiyajinsbonds reden. Hä? Bonds? Das dachte ich auch. Aber als ich älter wurde, verstand ich allmählich, was dieses Wort bedeutete. Ein Bond ist eine Art Verbindung zwischen zwei Saiyajins oder einem Saiyajin und einem Menschen. Er ist wie eine Ehe, nur intensiver und er konnte sogar den Tod überdauern, was vielleicht die Beziehung meiner Großeltern erklärte.  
  
Könnte es sein, dass wir ohne zu Wissen einen Bond geschlossen haben? Aber wenn das so wäre, warum ist es so schwer sich die gegenseitige Zuneigung einzugestehen? Ich hatte es einmal getan, aber mein Stolz hinderte mich es ein weiteres Mal zu tun. Typisch Saiyajins! Obwohl ich nur ein Viertel Saiyajin bin, ist mein Ego enorm, vielleicht sogar größer als der von Vegeta. Wenn sogar Vegeta seine Gefühle gegenüber Bulma eingestehen konnte, sollte ich es eigentlich auch können.  
  
Immer, wenn er mich ansah, sah ich Liebe in seinen Augen, Liebe, die nur für mich bestimmt war. Oder?  
  
Ich will den Namen des Mannes nicht länger verschweigen. Der Mann, über den ich die ganze Zeit rede, ist wie du sicher weißt, Trunks Vegeta Briefs, der Sohn des Saiyajinprinzen, unser aller Liebling. Trunks ist der Inbegriff von ... von ... von was? Es gibt kein Wort das in beschreiben könnte. Er war er und das reichte ... das reichte mir.  
  
Ich wusste, dass er bisher nur mit den Frauen spielte. Sie waren für ihn nur Spielzeuge. Anfangs war er begeistert von ihnen, doch sobald sie ausgeleiert waren, langweilte er sich und er ließ sie wie eine heiße Kartoffel fallen. Aber bei mir war es anders, ich dachte es wäre anders.  
  
War Langeweile wirklich der Grund, warum er mit den Frauen Schluss machte? Nein, er hatte Angst. Er befürchtete einen Menschen zu sehr zu lieben. Denn je mehr man einen Menschen vertraute, desto größer war nachher die Enttäuschung. Die Enttäuschung abgewiesen zu werden, dass die Person nicht dieselben Gefühle hat. Viele Frauen hofften die Auserwählte zu sein, aber sie mussten enttäuscht werden. Denn so leicht zu kriegen war Trunks Vegeta Briefs nicht. So einfach war er nicht unter die Haube zu bekommen. Auch das musste ich lernen ...  
  
Vor ihm hatte ich keinen. Es war etwas besonderes für mich, wie für jedes andere Mädchen. Als ich 15 wurde, versprach ich meiner Mutter auf den richtigen Mann zu warten. Über solche Sachen konnte ich mit meinem Vater nicht reden. Warum? Es war halt so ... Das Wort Sex war das Letzte, was er von seiner minderjährigen Tochter hören wollte. Ich konnte mit ihm über alles reden, Schule, Training, etc, aber sobald ich das Wort Sex oder Jungs oder schlimmstenfalls beide auf einmal aus meinem Mund sprudelte, begann er zu stammeln. Stell dir vor, du bist der Vater eines 17-jährigen Mädchens und eines Tages gesteht sie dir aus heiterem Himmel: 'Daddy, ich habe Sex und zwar mit dem besten Freund meines Onkels'. Und während des Geständnisses würde ich ihn mit süßen, feuchtglänzenden, Teller großen Babyaugen anschauen. WUSH. Weg wäre er, auf dem Weg zu Trunks. Wir können uns ja alle vorstellen, was er mit ihm 'angestellt' hätte. Ich sag mal, er hätte ihm seine 'Saiyajinohren länger' gezogen. Ich glaube, dass hätte Trunks bestes Stück mit Sicherheit nicht überlebt.  
  
Mann! Ich hatte solches Muffensausen. Ich wusste nicht, ob er mich abstoßen würde. Schließlich war ich nach dem Gesetz her noch nicht in dem Alter, in dem ich mit älteren Männern schlafen, geschweige denn ausgehen durfte.   
  
Aber, wie man sich hätte denken können, ließ er heißes Wasser nicht unangetastet überkochen. Er ließ sich keine Möglichkeit entgehen.  
  
Unter dem Vorwand Bra besuchen zu wollen, begab ich mich in die Capsule Corporation. Ich wusste aus geheimen Quellen, dass Bulma auf Geschäftsreise war und Vegeta hatte sich gezwungener Maßen freiwillig bereit gestellt mit ihr zu kommen. Und Bra war verabredet.  
  
Ich sah vom Weiten, dass das Fenster zu seinem Zimmer offen war. Ich flog hinüber und betrat durchs Fenster sein Zimmer. Ich schaute mich um, er war nirgends aufzufinden. Auf einmal hörte ich aus seinem Badezimmer ein Knistern. Oder war das nur mein Herz? Es pochte wie wild, ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Es war soweit, die richtige Zeit, der richtige Ort, der richtige Mann.  
  
Die Badezimmertür öffnete sich. Das stand er. Das genaue Gegenstück zur weiblichen Venus. Dampf breitete sich im ganzen Zimmer aus. Während Trunks sich seine Veilchen farbenen Haaren mit einem Handtuch trocknete, setzte er einen Fuß vor die Tür. Er hatte mich noch nicht wahrgenommen, denn seine Blicke waren immer noch zum Boden gerichtet. Ich musterte ihn. Sein Oberkörper war frei, man konnte die wohlgeformten Muskeln sehen. Er hatte nur eine Hose an. Er war begehrenswert schön ...  
  
Um bemerkt zu werden, gab ich ein leises Geräusch von mir. Verwundert schaute er hoch ... zu mir. Ich hatte die Heimlichtuerei satt und kam gleich zur Sache. Ich ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. Ich gestand ihm meine Liebe.  
  
Stille beherrschte eine zeitlang das Zimmer. Ich wartete auf seine Reaktion. Er nahm das Handtuch und legte es auf einem Sessel neben dem Bett. Endlich begann er zu sprechen. Er sagte mir, dass er mich nicht liebte und schwafelte etwas von einem Menschen nicht lieben können. Ein kurzer Schock durchjagte meinen Körper, aber einerseits war ich froh, dass er keine Frau liebte. Alles was ich wollte, war er. Ich ging einen Schritt nach vorn und sagte ihm, dass es mir egal sei. Und so begann unsere Affäre.  
  
Zu Beginn unserer Beziehung genügte es mir nur in seiner Nähe zu sein, in seinen Armen zu liegen, einfach eins mit ihm zu sein. All die Zeit, die wir zusammen verbrachten, spürte ich wie inniger und intensiver unsere Beziehung wurde. Was mit körperlicher Faszination begonnen hatte, endete mit einem unzertrennbaren Bann. Ich hatte wirklich das Gefühl, dass er mehr für mich empfinden würde als nur seine Schokolade zwischendurch, die er nach dem Essen, während der Mittagspause und vor dem Schlafen vernaschte. Alles schien wirklich zu sein oder war das nur Wunschdenken? Der Wunsch er würde mich nehmen, der Wunsch er würde mich berühren, der Wunsch er würde mich lieben.  
  
Nacht für Nacht schlich ich von zu Hause und verbrachte sie mit ihm. Er war toll, er war klasse. Was denn sonst? Er hatte sicherlich mehr Erfahrung als Don Juan de Marco. Die Weise, wie er mich anfasste, wie er mich streichelte, es war so als würde er alles ernst meinen.  
  
Monate vergingen.  
  
Eines Nachmittags rief er mich an und bat mich zu ihm zu kommen. Endlich, endlich waren ihm seine Gefühle klargeworden, dachte ich. Aber später stellte sich heraus, dass ich zu viel erwartet hatte.  
  
In dieser Nacht betrat ich sein Zimmer. Das Licht war ausgeschaltet, einzelne Kerzen leuchteten auf. Es war wunderschön, es war als würde zum zweiten Mal dieses Tages die Sonne untergehen. Der Tag war gekommen. Der Tag, an dem er mir seine Liebe gestehen würde. Ich dachte es wäre so. Wie naiv ich doch war ...  
  
Er lag auf dem Bett. Die Augen geschlossen. Auf Zehenspitzen ging ich zu ihm, beugte mich über ihn und küsste seine Lippen. Er erwiderte meinen Kuss, aber schon nach kurzer Zeit stieß er mich zurück. Er stand auf. Er bat mich hinzusetzen. Aber ich blieb stehen. Plötzlich verspürte ich ein schlechtes Gefühl. Wir standen ein Meter voneinander entfernt. Ich wusste auf einmal, dass dieser Tag mit einem gebrochenen Herzen enden würde. Trotzdem hoffte ich tief im Inneren, dass es nicht so sei. Er liebte mich doch oder?  
  
Mit einer ruhigen Stimme sprach er. Die Worte kamen einfach aus seinem Mund, als wären sie das Normalste auf der Welt. Es war aus. Es war aus. So einfach. So klar. Wie konnte er? Ich wollte es nicht wahr haben. Ich stand nur da. Sagte nichts, denn dazu war mir nicht zumute. Ich wünschte ich hätte was sagen können, hätte ihn anschreien können, hätte ihn angebettelt nicht Schluss zu machen. Aber nichts tat sich. Kein Wort entfloh meinem Mund, denn dazu war ich in Stande. Für einen kurzen Moment konnte ich mich sehen. Als wäre ich gar nicht die Person, die vor Trunks stand. Ich war nur eine Beobachterin, eine Voyeurin, die ein Liebespärchen bei der Trennung zuschaute. Der Mann machte mit der Geliebten Schluss. Ich konnte fühlen, was das Mädchen empfand. Aber ich war nicht sie. Oder doch? Trunks würde mir so was nie antun ... Er hatte sich verändert. Er liebte mich, es war nur ein Scherz. Ja, er wollte nur meine Reaktion dazu sehen. In Wahrheit würde er mich lieben, in seinen Armen nehmen und sagen, dass es nur Spaß war. Ja, so war es.  
  
Doch trotzdem spürte ich schmerzende Messerstiche. Ich wollte vor Schmerz schreien, aber meine Stimme, sie war weg. Ich konnte mich selbst nicht kontrollieren. Meine Hände gehorchten mir nicht, denn ich konnte ihm keine Ohrfeige verpassen. Der Raum drehte sich, der Boden verschwand. In diesem Moment starb etwas. Ein Teil von mir. Meine Fähigkeit einen Menschen zu lieben, nämlich ihn, hatte er zerstört. Ich wurde zu einem Geschöpf wie ihm.  
  
Aber das war nicht alles. Nach und nach offenbarte er mir den Grund für die Trennung. MARRON?!?!?!?! Ich schrie innerlich. Mein Herz war in Stücke gerissen. Aber die Geliebte blieb stark. Sie begann nicht zu weinen. Sie war stark. Nichts konnte sie aus der Fassung bringen. Er war es nicht wert, er war keine einzige Träne wert.  
  
Eine merkwürdige Energie zog mich wieder in meinem Körper. Ich realisierte, dass ich das Mädchen war. Ich war wieder ich. Aber sie war nicht stark, sie war verletzt. Ihr Stolz war verletzt und ihr Herz, ihr Herz blutete. Ich schaute ihm tief in die Augen. Ich rührte mich nicht ein Millimeter. Es schien als wäre mir alles egal. Es war alles nur ein Spiel für ihn und ich war sein Spielzeug.  
  
Er spielte Schach. Er verkörperte den König und ich war ein einfacher Bauer. Er wollte es so. Nun würde er sehen, wie es ist mal auf der Verliererseite zu stehen. Durch einen geschickten Spielzug wendete ich das Blatt. Ich erreichte die andere Seite und tauschte meine Figur aus. Die Königin. Jetzt war es nur noch ein Spiel. Mein Spiel. Keine Gefühle, nur reiner Sex. In dieser Nacht schwor ich keinen Mann mehr zu lieben ...  
  
Es war meine Nacht. Ich hatte die Oberhand, zum ersten Mal ergriff ich die Initiative. Er war mein Unterworfener.  
  
Ich redete mir ein, dass es für mich auch nur ein Spiel war. Aber am nächsten Tag wachte ich auf. Er hatte seinen Arm um mich. Sein nackter Körper wärmte meinen Rücken. Es war schön, solange es funktionierte. Ich befreite mich von seiner Umarmung und suchte meine Anzüge. Sie lagen verstreut herum. Ich zog mich an und setzte mich auf dem Sessel. Zehn Minuten. Zwanzig Minuten. Eine Stunde. Ich saß da und beobachtete den Schlafenden. Ich wollte sein Gesicht berühren, verkniff es mir aber. Es war aus. Ich musste damit leben. Aber wie? Ich konnte ihn nicht vergessen. Ein Leben ohne ihn wäre kein Leben oder? Es war undenklich. Aber ich Son Pan würde es schaffen ...  
  
Er wachte auf. Ich sah, dass er mit seinem Arm nach mir tastete. Aber er fühlte keinen Körper, ich war nicht da, ich war nicht neben ihm. Er machte die Augen auf. Er blickte zu mir, sein fragender Gesichtsausdruck forschte meine Bewegungen.  
  
Ich erhob mich vom Sessel, öffnete das Fenster und flog weg. Ich konnte nicht länger bleiben. Wahrscheinlich wäre ich auf die Knie gefallen und hätte ihn angefleht mich nicht zu verlassen. Ich sagte nichts, sonst hätte ich vor seinen Augen begonnen zu weinen. Flucht war die beste Lösung, dachte ich. So wie ich kam, verschwand ich auch. Er hatte sich entschieden, er liebte nicht mich, sondern Marron."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Fortsetzung folgt ...  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Es ist noch nicht zu Ende. Der 2. Teil des Epilogs kommt noch, sobald ich ihn fertig habe. Denn ich weiß net, ob ich aus der Geschichte ein Happy-End machen soll. Eure Meinung ist jetzt gefragt!!!!!  
  
CuddleUpMe 


	3. Teil 3

Addicted (by CuddleUpMe)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Teil 3   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ich flog nach Hause. Flüstern. Rauschen. Zischen. Schon wieder trennte sich mein Geist von meinem Körper. Vergeblich schrie ich das Mädchen an. Flieg zurück! Flieg zurück! Es ist noch nicht aus! Aber sie flog weiter. Sie erreichte mein Zuhause und rannte schnurstracks in das Badezimmer. Ohne sich auszuziehen stellte sie sich unter die Dusche. Kaltes Wasser triefte ihrem Körper entlang. Sie fror, sie zitterte. Sie kullerte sich zusammen. Wie konnte man sich nur so gehen lassen?  
  
Ich verschmolz mich wieder mit ihr. Mein Gesicht war in meinen Armen eingebuddelt. Tränen liefen meiner Wange hinunter, sie vermischten sich mit dem Wasser. Ich schluchzte. Warum tat Liebe nur so weh? Eine Möglichkeit schieß mir durch den Kopf. Vielleicht die Lösung meines Problems? Nämlich Selbstmord ... Was ist der schnellste Weg sich umzubringen? Die Pulsader aufschneiden, von den Klippen springen oder Schlaftabletten bis zum geht nicht mehr schlucken? Wenn ich Tod wäre, würde ich diese Schmerzen endlich nicht mehr spüren.  
  
Besessen von dem Gedanken sprang ich aus der Dusche, kramte im Badeschrank herum. Irgendwo musste doch ein Rasiermesser sein? Nichts. Wütend schleuderte ich den Schrank an die Wand. Ein Klopfen. Ich musste mich beruhigen. Scheiße, ich hatte meine Eltern vergessen. Die Stimme meiner Mutter erklang. 'PAN? PAN? Schatz ist alles in Ordnung?' Ein guter Witz! Ich könnte mich totlachen! 'Keine Sorge, bin nur gegen den blöden Schrank gelaufen.' log ich sie an und lachte dabei. Dann ging sie wieder. Ich stellte den Schrank auf, naja, was davon übrig war. Plötzlich blitzte etwas hervor. Ein kleines Metallplättchen. Eine Klinge. Ich verließ wieder meinen Körper.  
  
Ein diabolisches Lächeln formte sich auf ihrem Gesicht. Vorsichtig hob sie die Klinge auf. Mit der Klinge in der Hand setzte sie sich wieder unter die Dusche. Ihr Lächeln spiegelte sich auf der Klinge wieder. Schnitt. Aus ihrem Handgelenk floss langsam Blut.  
  
Ich schrie auf. Was war los mit mir? Das war nicht ich, warum tat ich das? Schnell suchte ich nach einem Verband. Ich durchwühlte den Medizinkasten. Ich verstand mich selbst nicht mehr. Im Medizinkasten fand ich ein paar magische Bohnen. Erleichtert schluckte ich eine und die Wunde heilte. Die Blutung stoppte. Selbstmord war doch keine Lösung? Aber der körperliche Schmerz fühlte sich gut an. Er linderte meine psychischen Schmerzen. Ich war total durchgeknallt!  
  
Aber das Beste kam noch! Um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, ging ich trainieren. Uub war ein guter Trainingspartner. Er küsste mich. Ich wusste nicht, dass er Gefühle für mich hegte. Ich küsste ihn zurück, mehr zu verlieren hatte ich nicht. Ich fühlte mich schmutzig, ich betrog mich selbst. Desto trotz ließ ich mich mit ihm ein. Ich war nicht mehr ich selbst. Die Pan, die ich kannte, würde für ihre Liebe kämpfen. Sie würde nur mit jemandem schlafen, den sie liebte. Sie würde keinen Freund ausnutzen. Sie war nicht mehr Pan. Ich war nicht mehr Pan.  
  
Der Abend kam. Mein Handy läutete und meine Mutter befahl mir sofort zur Capsule Corporation zu kommen. Ich zog mich an und verabschiedete mich von Uub. Auf dem Weg dorthin fragte ich mich, ob meine Eltern über Trunks und mir wussten. Aber wie? Meine Eltern, seine Eltern und er warteten bereits. Ich betrat das Wohnzimmer. Ich lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit auf mich, als ich die Tür öffnete. Unsere Mütter stürzten sich auf uns. Bulma warf Trunks ein Magazin zu. Auf der Titelseite war ein Foto. Das Bild zeigte mich und Trunks. Es war unmöglich eine Fotomontage. Denn das Mädchen auf dem Foto besaß dieselbe Kleidung, die ich vor zwei Tagen an hatte. Außerdem war der Hintergrund ein Park. Genau der Park, wo Trunks und ich vor zwei Tagen waren. Was für Zufälle es doch gab?! Oder was für Heuchler es doch gab?!  
  
Trunks leugnete unsere Affäre. Er sagte, dass er für mich zwar etwas empfinden würde, aber das nur auf geschwisterlicher Basis. So wehte also der Wind? Das Spiel war also noch nicht zu Ende ... Mir wurde alles klar. Er hatte Angst ... vor mir. Er hatte das alles extra für mich inszeniert. Den Fotographen, den Hochzeitsantrag, das alles hier! Ich wollte ihn nicht enttäuschen, ich spielte mit. Ich ließ mir nichts anmerken. Er erzählte über den Antrag.  
  
Ich lächelte. Was er konnte, konnte ich auch. Er war ein guter Meister, aber ich war ein bessere Schülerin.  
  
Wochen vergingen bis wir uns wieder trafen. Bulma gab eine Verlobungsfeier. Alle schwärmten was für ein schönes Paar Trunks und Marron doch waren. Um ehrlich zu sein, es kotzte mich an. Beide spielten eine heile Welt vor. Ich vermied es mit Trunks in einem Zimmer zu sein. Ab und zu verschwand ich mit Uub eine Weile, um ich sag mal, auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.  
  
Uub wusste, dass ich meine Unschuld bei einem anderen Mann verloren hatte, aber es machte ihm nichts aus. Am selben Abend hielt er um meine Hand an. Uub war zwar nicht Trunks, aber wie ich schon sagte, bei ihm hatte ich nichts zu verlieren. Ich sagte ja. Aber wir behielten unsere Verlobung erstmals für uns.  
  
Ich liebte ihn nicht, aber es war mir egal. Vielleicht konnte er mich dazu bringen Trunks zu vergessen.  
  
Falsch gedacht. Tage vergingen. Ich saß zu Hause im Wohnzimmer, schaute aus dem Fenster, hörte den Wind, wie er das Haus umschmeichelte. Es schien sich ein Gewitter anzubannen. Draußen war es dunkel, der Wind zerrte an den Blättern. Plötzlich sah ich eine schwarze Gestalt vorbeihuschen. Ich schreckte zurück. Keiner war im Haus außer mir. Meine Eltern waren bei einer Konferenz. Hatte ich mir das nur eingebildet? Ich zuckte die Schultern und ging in mein Zimmer. Ich ließ mich doch nicht wegen so einer kleinen Sache aus dem Konzept bringen.  
  
Das Fenster in meinem Zimmer war offen. Komisch. Ich machte es zu. Als sich mich umdrehen wollte, umschlangen mich zwei starke Arme. Das Fensterglas reflektierte seine Gestalt. Er begann mich am Hals zu küssen. Nach all dem, was er mir angetan hatte, wieso wehrte ich mich nicht? Es fühlte sich gut an, ich wollte nicht, dass er aufhörte. Seine Lippen berührten immer die gleiche Halsstelle. Unsere Körper fingen an im gleichen Takt zu schaukeln. Ich war völlig hypnotisiert. Ich schloss meine Augen. Ohne eine Vorwarnung biss er in mein Hals. Er schleckte die Wunde vorsichtig ab. Ich war auf sowas nicht vorbereitet. Bevor ich richtig darüber nachdenken konnte, lag ich bereits auf dem Bett.  
  
Ich musste ihn stoppen. Ich wies ihn zurück, so wie er mich zurückgestoßen hatte. Ich war selber überrascht von mir. Ich erklärte ihm mit kühler Stimme, dass ich nicht konnte. Ich war verlobt. Und ein Son brach nie sein Versprechen. Er schaute mich mit ungläubigen Augen an. Da war meine Chance. Ich stand auf und wollte gehen. Er erfasste meinen Arm und drückte mich fest an sich.  
  
Er verbat mir Uub zu heiraten. Er befahl mir etwas? Mir? Son Pan?!?! Er konnte nicht alles einfach ändern wie es ihm in den Sinn passte. Was war mit Marron? Hatte er an ihr gedacht? Marron war mir wurscht, aber ich brauchte einen Grund. Einen Grund für was? Er sagte, dass er die Verlobung aufgelöst hatte. Aber was nutzte mir das? Glaubte er, nur weil er jetzt frei war, würde ich ihn mit gespreizten Beinen empfangen?  
  
Ich sagte ihm, dass ich schwanger wäre und Uub wäre der Vater. Ich wusste nicht, warum ich das tat. Er schwieg. Ich log ihn an, ich wollte ihn so verletzen, wie er mich verletzt hatte. So du mir, so ich dir. Seine Augen waren mit Tränen. Trunks Vegeta Briefs war kurz vorm Weinen. Er war ein leichtes Opfer. Was hatte ich getan? War mir die Rache an ihm so wichtig? Ich wollte meine Worte zurücknehmen, aber ich konnte nicht. Was war mit mir los? Wieso wollte ich den Mann, den ich liebte verletzen?  
  
Lieben? Ich liebte ihn nicht mehr oder?  
  
Ich wollte nicht ein zweites Mal verletzt werden. Es reichte mir. Mein Mund begann zu sprechen, Wörter kamen raus, die meine geheimsten Gefühle und Gedanken offenbarten. Ich erzählte ihm über meine Hoffnung, die er zerstört hatte, meine Verzweiflung, die zu einem misslungenen Selbstmordversuch geführt hatte. Er war der Auslöser für all dies. Ich wollte ihm Schuldgefühle einflössen, aber meine Worte erweckten bei mir selbst das Gefühl der Schuld.  
  
Trunks war erstarrt. Ich schockierte ihn mit meinen Wörtern, sie trafen gezielt sein Schutzschild, die er all die Jahre aufgebaut hatte. Ich bat ihn mich alleine zu lassen. Wollte ich wirklich, dass er mich verlässt? Ich wünschte er hätte was gesagt, mich abgehalten ihn anzuschreien. Aber er tat nichts dergleichen. Stattdessen streichelte er meine Wange, seine Handfläche war warm und sanft. Seine Fingerspitzen regten meine Haut an, es kitzelte, es fühlte sich gut an. Verträumt machte ich die Augen zu und wartete ab, was als nächstes passieren würde.  
  
Er flüsterte, dass es ihm leid tat und fuhr mit seinen Lippen über meine. Er küsste mich. Es war kein Versöhnungskuss, es war mehr ein Abschiedskuss. Seine süßen Lippen schmeckten bitter.  
  
Der Moment schien wie eine Ewigkeit. Aber irgendwann musste es zu einem Ende kommen und seine Lippen lösten sich von meinen. Nach einiger Zeit kriegte ich mich wieder ein, aber es war zu spät. Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, war er weg. Der stürmische Wind brauste durch das offene Fenster. Ich flog ihm nicht nach, denn so hatte ich mich entschieden.  
  
Ich schloss das Fenster und legte mich aufs Bett. Leere. Das Nichts breitete sich in meinem Körper aus. Seit dem Tag verlor ich meine Lebensfreude. Uub's Versuche mich aufzuheitern scheiterten. Es war mir sogar egal, wann die Hochzeit stattfinden würde. Das Leben hatte keinen Sinn mehr.  
  
Schließlich wurde ich achtzehn. Bei meinem Geburtstag bat Uub meinen Vater um die Hand seiner Tochter. Mein Vater hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden, wieso denn auch? WIESO? Hatte er daran gedacht, dass ich Uub nicht liebte? ... Nein. Hatte er daran gedacht, dass ich jemanden anderen liebte? ... Nein. Warum denn auch? Schließlich war ich jetzt eine erwachsene Frau, die ihre Entscheidungen selbst treffen konnte. Ich brauchte keinen Bevormunder mehr, ich brauchte keinen Schutz mehr, wovor denn auch? Vor Uub? Nein ... das sicher nicht, aber vor meinen eigenen Gefühlen.  
  
Ich wartete die ganze Nacht lang auf ihm. Aber er erschien nicht auf meiner Geburtstagsparty ... Ich hatte ihn vertrieben ...  
  
Der Tag meiner Hochzeit kam. Sollte ich nicht glücklich sein? Aber warum, war ich es dann nicht? Mein Herz schleifte Steine mit sich her, es machte keine Luftsprünge. Sollte ich nicht vor Freude weinen? Ich weinte, aber nicht vor Freude. Ich weinte vor Furcht. Meine Hände zitterten und waren kalt. Meine Augen rot und angeschwollen. Ich war die Braut und ich konnte nichts ändern.  
  
Meine Oma half mir das Hochzeitskleid anzuziehen, welches sie schon zu ihrer Hochzeit angezogen hatte. Sie betrachtete mich mit Stolz. Sie schwärmte, was für eine schöne Braut ich doch war. Ja, ich war eine schöne Braut, aber es war der falsche Bräutigam.  
  
Die Hochzeitsmusik ertönte, ich wanderte mit meinem Hochzeitskleid Richtung Altar, wo bereits mein Vater, der Priester und mein zukünftiger Ehemann auf mich warteten. Ich näherte mich. Von Schritt zu Schritt wurden meine Beine schwerer. Mir drehte sich der Magen um. Es war doch nicht normal, dass die Braut sich nicht auf ihre eigene Hochzeit freute. Ein weißer halbdurchsichtiger Schleier verdeckte mein Gesicht. Ich schaute nach links, nach rechts und wieder links. Ich hoffte er würde da sein. Bra, Goten, Marron, der alte Muten Roshi, Bulma und sogar Vegeta, der in einem Sakko eingepfercht war, war da. Aber der Mann, nachdem sich mein Herz sehnte, fehlte. Was für eine Ironie des Schicksals, den Mann nicht zu heiraten, den man liebt. Er hatte extra für mich seine Hochzeit abgeblasen und jetzt heiratete ich einen anderen.  
  
Jetzt stand ich da. Ich war ausgeliefert. Uub entfernte den Schleier von meinem Gesicht. Mein verweintes Gesicht kam zum Vorschein. Besorgt wischte er mir die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Nichts. Kein Kitzeln, keine Gänsehaut. Seine Berührung weckte gar nichts in mir. Der Priester begann zu sprechen.  
  
Der Priester fragte mich, ob ich Uub heiraten wollte. Ich blickte umher, Verzweiflung stand auf meinem Gesicht geschrieben. Ein Husten. Ein Geräusch. Da war was! Nein, es waren nur hungrigen Bäuche von Vegeta und meinem Großvater. Bitte! Sag doch einer was! Hört den keiner meine Hilfeschreie? Fühlt den keiner meine Schmerzen?  
  
Keiner kam mir zu Hilfe. Lächerlich, man sagt Saiyajins wären die stärksten Krieger im ganzen Universum. Mit einem Schlag konnten sie ihre Feinde vernichten, aber dennoch vor sich selbst konnten sie sich nicht retten ... Nach dieser Erkenntnis blickte ich wieder nach vorne, die keine schöne Zukunft symbolisierte, sondern meinen Untergang. Schließlich sagte ich ja. Alles war vorbei ...  
  
Der Priester fragte zum letzten Male, ob irgend jemand von den Anwesenden gegen die Hochzeit war. Ein lauter Knall brachte die Kirche kurzfristig zum Beben. Alle schauten zum Kirchentor, welches pulverisiert wurde. Sonnenstrahlen erhellten das Gebäude und schien in das Gesicht der Anwesenden. Die Helligkeit blendete meine Augen. Risse einer Gestalt zeigten sich. Risse, die ich jeder Zeit und überall erkennen würde. Ein Gefühl des Wohlseins und der Zufriedenheit durchdrang meinen Körper. Mein Prinz schritt nach vorne. Alle erkannten ihn. Ein Lächeln erschien auf meinem Gesicht. Ich wollte zu ihm rennen. Und meine Beine bewegten sich ..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Fortsetzung folgt ...  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. Teil 4

Addicted (by CuddleUpMe)  
  
Sorry, dass es mal wieder eine Weile gebraucht hat. Aber das hat seine Gründe, und diese aufzuzählen würde eh nichts nützen. Da dieses Jahr mein letztes Schuljahr ist und ich mich auf die Matura vorbereiten muss, werde ich wahrscheinlich noch seltener Fanfics posten, aber ich hoffe, ihr habt mit mir (wie immer sehr viel) Geduld und wartet solange. Schule hat für mich persönlich Vorrang, für meinen Abschluß würde ich sogar über Leser-Leichen gehen *gg*. Nicht wörtlich nehmen, ich meinte nur damit, dass ich weder auf Bitten noch auf Morddrohungen von Lesern nicht weiterschreiben werde, wenn ich für die Schule lernen muss. Ich hör mich an wie eine Streberin, aber wenn ihr das denkt, dann habt ihr recht! Ich bin eine! Schließlich will ich mal einen guten Job haben. Und leider, auch wenn ich mit dieser Tatsache leben muss, kann man mit Fanfics schreiben nicht grad viel bzw. garnichts (außer den Lob von Lesern) verdienen ... Naja, das waren mal die schlechten Nachrichten, und nun zur Story:  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Teil 4  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
~ ~ ~ Ungestümer Wind bläst gegen das zittrige Fensterglas. Ein Schuß fällt, das Glas bricht, der Wind durchdringt das Zimmer. Wie von unsichtbarer Hand geführt knallt das Fenster auf und Regen begießt die Einsamkeit. Schattiges Licht wirft ein Blick in das dunkle Zimmer. Konturen werden zu Schatten, Graues zu Licht, Schwarzes zu Farbe. Ein verbranntes Geruch flieht aus dem Raum. Erlösendes Keuchen beendet die Stille. Hörst du das? Hörst du die verlorene Seele nach seiner Geliebten suchen? Siehst du das? Hast du schon mal sowas erblickt? Egal ob Mensch oder Engel, der Tod sieht darin keinen Unterschied. ~ ~ ~  
  
"Liebe ist etwas, das man mit jemanden teilt. Liebe ist, wenn du ohne der einen Person nicht mehr weiterleben willst oder leben kannst. Aber am wichtigsten ist: Liebe ist nicht erzwingbar. Sie muss aus freiem Willen kommen, aus dem Innersten deines Herzens strahlen. Und was ist, wenn man es trotzdem versucht und jemanden zwingt seine Liebe aufzubürden?  
  
Die Liebesgeschichte, die ich dir jetzt erzählen werde, handelt darüber. Alles fing mit einem einfachen Spiel an und endete für die beiden liebenden katastrophal. Beide waren zu stur und einfältig, keiner wollte nachgeben und das Leben bestrafte sie mit dem Tod. Du denkst jetzt, wie kalt und herzlos ich bin, weil mir die Worte so leicht über die Lippen kommen. Aber lass dir mal gesagt sein, es schmerzt mich mehr als du denkst, denn es betrifft mich genauso wie die Liebenden. Ich war und bin nicht unschuldig an ihrem Tod. Ich war so zu sagen der Bezwinger.  
  
Ich liebte dieses Mädchen. Ihre nachtdunklen Augen, ihre sanft aromatischen Haare, ihre wollüstigen Lippen, jedes einzelne Teil von ihr verehrte ich. Sie war ein Meisterwerk Dendes. An manchen Tagen ertappte ich mich selber, wie ich sehnsüchtig zu ihr blickte. Ihre anmutigen Bewegungen spielten sich in Zeitlupe vor meinen Augen ab. Ich sendete ihr durchschaubare Signale, die wahrscheinlich sogar ein Blinder erkannt hätte. Doch sie bemerkte es nicht einmal.  
  
Ich erinnere mich noch genau an dem einen Versuch. Nach dem Sparring ließen wir uns erschöpft nebeneinander auf dem Boden fallen. Sie lag gefährlich nahe neben mir. Kennst du das Sprichwort: So nah und doch so fern? Genau das fühlte ich in diesem Moment. Ihre Nähe brachte mich fast um. Meine Lippen schrieen nach ihren Lippen. Meine Finger wollten über ihren Körper gleiten und jeden Millimeter ihrer Gestalt entdecken. Ich horchte. Ihr unregelmäßiges Atmen brachte mein Herz noch heftiger zum Schlagen. Nach einer Ewigkeit beruhigte sich ihr Atmen, wie auch ich. Endlich. Ich sammelte meinen ganzen Mut. Ich schloss meine Augen und meine zittrigen Finger suchten den Weg zu ihr. Aber sie kamen nie an ihrem Ziel an. Verwundert wagte ich einen Blick zu ihr nur um festzustellen, dass sie sich auf die Seite gerollt hatte. Dadurch wurde unser Abstand noch größer und meine Hoffnung noch kleiner.  
  
Tja, nach diesem Versuch, folgten andere Versuche. Zu meinem Leidwesen war einer peinlicher als der andere. Aber die Hoffnung, die blieb. Ich redete mir immer ein: Etwas ist erst hoffnungslos, wenn man glaubt es ist hoffnungslos. Ich war ein unaufhaltbarer Optimist. Eines Tages würde sie mir gehören! Davon war ich überzeugt!  
  
Doch das hatte sein Ende als er ins Spiel kam. Er, mit seinem Reichtum, mit seiner Firma, mit seinem Aussehen. Frauen standen ihm scharenweise zu Füße, eine schöne als die andere. Wäre ich als Frau geboren worden, würde ich ihm 100% auch meinen Körper anbieten. Nein! Ich bin nicht bisexuell, oder schwul, ich sage nur die volle Wahrheit! Welche Frau, die ein Fünkchen Verstand hat, würde das nicht tun? Was ist eigentlich mit dir? Ich wette, dass die Hälfte der Leserinnen die Story nur durch sich ergehen lassen, weil sie ihn sexy, cool, süß oder wie auch immer finden.  
  
Er war ein altbekannter Schürzenjäger. Er war wie ein entlaufener Hund, der alle vorbeigehenden Hündinnen sofort bestieg. Mit dem Schwanz wedelnd würde er auf seine nächste Eroberung warten. Er musste nicht einmal mit den Schultern zucken um eine abzubekommen, sie lagen bereits fertig dekoriert und nackt auf seinem Bett, wie das Futter auf seinem Näpfchen oder wie das Essen auf dem Buffertisch. Er 'musste' nur 'das' rauspicken, worauf er Lust und Hunger hatte. 'Carpe Diem', mit anderen Worten 'Seize the Day ', war sein Motto und sein Leben. Ein Leben, das jeder Mann sich nur erträumen konnte.  
  
Aber eines hatte er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nie erfahren. Das Gefühl jemanden zu lieben, auch wenn sie wahrscheinlich ein Leben lang unerwidert und einseitig bleibt. Dieses heiß prickelnde Gefühl, das du durch die Knochen spürst, wenn du deine Heißgebete erblickst. Eine kurze Berührung wird zu einem angenehm elektrisierenden Gefühl. Und wenn du in ihre Augen siehst, findest du dich in einer Welt der Vergessenheit wieder. Einfach gesagt die Liebe und sie ist ihm nie widerfahren.  
  
Seine Beziehungen hielten nur solange an, bis er die Glückliche der Stunde satt hatte. Mit zerrütteten Herzen ließ er sie auf der Strasse sitzen. Es war ihm egal, was sie dabei fühlten. Hauptsache er hatte seinen Spaß und davon hatte er genug. Denn gleich um die nächste Ecke wartete die Nächste mit hochgeschobenen Rock und aufgeknöpfter Bluse. Sein Ruf als Aufreißer, The Sexiest Man Ever, Turbo Trunks oder Heartbreaker machte seinen Namen allen Ehren. In fast allen Magazinen, Zeitungen, Nachrichten war er zu sehen. Er sorgte mehr mit seinen Bettgeschichten für Furore als mit seinem Können in der Businesswelt.  
  
Doch ausgerechnet das Mädchen, dem ich zu Füße lag, ließ sich trotz seiner Skandale mit ihm ein. Nichts schreckte sie ab.  
  
Glaubst du ich wusste nichts davon? Das wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein. Ich versuchte diese Tatsache aus dem Kopf zu kriegen, aber die nächtliche hohe Ansammlung von Energie hinderte mich daran. Nächtelang würde ich auf meinem Bett liegen, die Augen müde, aber meine Gedanken, sie konnten keine Ruhe finden. Wie der Wecker von einer Uhr hielt es mich vom Schlafen ab. Ich bin sicher nicht der einzige, der eine Ahnung davon hatte. Alle, die Ki spüren und identifizieren konnten, wussten davon. Man musste kein Genie sein um das herauszufinden.  
  
Natürlich fragte ich mich auch, warum ihr Vater nichts dagegen tat. Seine Tochter war sein Ein und Alles. Er hätte sie vor diesem Übel beschützen sollen, ihr verbieten sollen ihn jemals wieder zu sehen. Aber er tat nichts und ließ das Schicksal seinen Lauf nehmen.  
  
Denn wie wir ihn kannten, dauerte es nicht lange bis er sie abservieren würde. Auch sie wäre keine Ausnahme, hoffte ich. Nein! Ich war nicht glücklich, dass er jeden Moment mit ihr Schluss machen würde, sondern ich wäre überglücklich! Denn je eher er ihr das Herz brach, desto früher würde sie eine Schulter zum Ausheulen brauchen. Und rate mal, wem diese Schulter gehören würde? BINGO! Man sagt, Liebe verleitet Menschen Dinge zu tun, die man moralisch gesehen nie tun würde. Und das stimmte, das tat sie auch mit mir.  
  
Ich wartete Tage, Wochen, Monate. Unser tägliches Training wurde immer kürzer und die Energieansammlungen immer öfter. Sie trieben es immer noch miteinander! Die Medien wunderten sich langsam über sein Verhalten. Um ihn war es ruhig geworden. Keine Skandale, keine Exzessen, gar nichts. Könnte es sein, dass das Unmögliche, das Unfassbare passiert war? Hatte Amor es geschafft ein Pfeil durch sein eiskaltes Herz zu schießen? Hatte er begonnen zu lieben?  
  
Ja, er hatte. Er liebte. Aber sein Stolz wurde ihm zum Verhängnis. Denn zu lieben bedeutete nicht nur zu nehmen und zu geben, sondern auch sich jemanden auszuliefern und zu vertrauen. Da die Liebe für ihn Neuland war, zuckte er zurück. Und diesen fatalen Fehler nutzte ich aus ...  
  
Ich hatte mich langsam an ihre Unpünktlichkeit zum Training gewöhnt. Aber eines Tages landete sie unerwartet früh auf dem Trainingsplatz. Ihr Gesicht war angeschwollen, ihre Augen rot und nass. Sie schaute aus als hätte sie geweint. Geweint? Aus welchem Grund sollte sie weinen? Und da schlug es bei mir wie ein Blitz ein! Ich wusste, dass das meine Chance war. Jetzt oder nie. Es war mir egal ob sie mich in diesem Moment liebte. Die Zeit würde das schon einrenken. Sie würde schon lernen mich zu lieben. Manche Menschen brauchen halt einen Anstoß um zu merken, dass sie sich in die falsche Person verliebt haben. Sie war eine von denen, dachte ich. Und dann irgendwann würde ihr ein Licht aufgehen und sie würde einsehen, dass ich ihre große Liebe war, dass ihr Herz nur für mich schlug.  
  
Wie falsch ich doch da lag ...  
  
Ich legte meine Hand auf ihre Schulter und fragte sie was passiert war. Sie schaute mich an. Ich schaute sie an. Und das nächste, an das ich mich erinnern konnte, war, mein Gesicht auf dem Boden. Mann! Ich sage dir, die Frau hat einen Schlagkraft! Und sie hat nicht mal ihren Schlagarm verwendet! Während wir uns vorhin so ansahen, dachte ich, dass sie mir in die Arme fallen und sich bei mir ausheulen würde. Da habe ich mich gründlichst getäuscht! So einfach war sie doch nicht zu kriegen.  
  
Ich rieb mir die Wange und wischte das Blut von meinem Gesicht. Als ich mich wieder einigermaßen erholt hatte, fragte ich sie, was mit ihr los war. Sie schaute mich an. Ich schaute sie an. Nein Leute! So dumm bin ich nicht. Auf diesen Trick falle ich nicht mehr rein! Mit unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit flog sie auf mich zu und schlug planlos auf mich ein. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben war ich froh, dass ich die Wiedergeburt des bösen Boo war."  
  
~ ~ ~ Zerbrochene Scherben sind schwer aufzuheben, es besteht immer die Gefahr sich an ihnen zu schneiden. ~ ~ ~  
  
"Irgendwann wurden ihre Amokschläge schwächer und sie versuchte mit einem Kick den wertvollsten Schatz meines Körper zu zertreten. Ich wusste diese Wut galt nicht mir, und man sagt doch immer, dass es besser ist die Wut rauszulassen. Aber ich würde schon gerne später Kinder zeugen können. Ich packte ihr Bein und schleuderte sie gegen den nächststehenden Baum. Den Aufprall überlebte der Baum nicht und sie flog mit voller Wucht gegen die dahinterstehenden Bäume. Wie ein fallender Dominostein riß er seine Nachfolger mit sich. Schließlich sank ihre Geschwindigkeit und ein Baum konnte sie stoppen. Oops, das war doch zu viel. Besorgt flog ich zu ihr und wollte ihr wieder auf die Beine helfen. Widerwillig nahm sie meine Hand an. Denn sie hatte noch nicht genug. Bevor ihre eisernen Fäuste mein Gesicht deformieren konnten, fing ich sie auf. Ich ergriff ihre Gelenke und drückte ihre Arme gegen ihren Rücken. Sie wehrte sich immer noch, also schleppte ich sie zu einem Baum und presste sie dagegen. Ich schrie sie an sie solle sich beruhigen und hielt ihre Gelenke noch fester.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit hörte sie auf sich zu bewegen und lehnte ihren Kopf an meine Schulter. Da standen wir. Ihr weicher wohlgeformter Körper eng an meinem, meine Beine zwischen ihre schlanken Schenkeln, ihre Hände zwischen ihrem Rücken und dem rauhen Baum. Stille brach herein und sie verriet mir unsere Position. Eine Position, die nur zwei Liebende teilen durften. Eine Position, die eine Freundschaft zerstören wurde. Eine Position, die aus uns mehr machen würde als nur Freunde. Die eine Hälfte von mir wollte aufhören, die andere wollte mehr. Soll ich oder soll ich nicht? Mit einem Kuss könnte ich alles, was ich mir aufgebaut hatte, riskieren. Ihr Vertrauen, unsere Freunschaft, meine Selbstachtung. Aber was würde ich für diese Opfern erhalten? Ihre Liebe? Ihr Herz? Ihr Körper? Reichte mir das? Liebte ich sie wirklich, oder war das nur das Verlangen sie zu besitzen? War sie es wert? Tausend Gründe liefen mir durch den Kopf warum ich es nicht tun sollte, aber genauso viele sprachen dafür. Der Wille war stark, der Körper doch war schwach und so gab ich mich der Lust hin.  
  
Ich ließ ihre Hände los und ging einen Schritt zurück. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben war ich Zeuge eines seltenen Ereignis. Sie war so verletzlich wie ein Kind, das grade seine Mutter verloren hatte, so schwach wie ein Baby, das erst vor wenigen Minuten geboren wurde, so leicht zu bezwingen wie ein blutender Stier, der von Sperren durchbohrt am Boden lag und seine letzten Atemzüge einhauchte. Bittere Tränen rollten ihrer Wange entlang und versalzten den grünen Boden. Dende! Ich wusste, ich hätte es nicht tun sollen, aber ich tat es! Während ich mit der einer Hand ihre Tränen wegwischte, nahm ich mit der anderen ihre Gelenke.  
  
Aus Angst sie würde aus meiner Falle entfliehen und meine Liebe nicht erwidern, festigte ich meinen Griff. Wie eine Dionaea schnappte ich zu. Versuche zu entkommen waren zwecklos. Widerstand war zwecklos. So drängte ich mich ihr auf. Hör auf damit! Hör auf! Sagte ich immer wieder zu mir. Aber das war meine einzige Chance, eine andere würde sich vielleicht nie ergeben. Also bückte ich mich zu ihr runter und presste ohne Vorwarnung meine Lippen gegen ihre.  
  
Ich war zwar nicht er, und meine spärlichen Erfahrungen mit Frauen waren zwar im Gegensatz zu seinen garnichts, ich war auch nicht reich, aber ich konnte sie glücklich machen. Er würde ihr nur Leid und Schmerz bringen. Ich konnte ihr ein schönes Leben bieten. Um ihr und mir das zu ermöglichen, musste sie nur ihr Herz öffnen. Aber das zu schaffen, war genau so schwer, wie einen Saiyajin auf Diät zu setzen. Und das ist ja wie bekanntlich fast unmöglich ..."  
  
~ ~ ~ Eine porzellanartige Hülle bedeckt den Boden, ein scharlachrotes Blutmeer breitet sich aus, das wie Lebensenergie in den Boden gesaugt wird. War das alles? War ein eisiges Metall seine einzige Hoffnung? Was wollte er damit erreichen? Sie lockt noch immer seine Sinne. Er spürt immer noch ihre sanften Lippen. Ihr Duft, so süss und animierend, umschmeichelt immer noch seine Luft. Er sehnt sich nach ihrer warmen Umarmung. Nach einer endlosen Berührung ihrer Körper. Und trotz ... War das alles nur Einbildung? ~ ~ ~  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Fortsetzung folgt ...  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hmmm ... Verwirrend oder? Tja, alles wird sich mehr oder weniger im letzten Teil der Story aufklären! Ich hab mich entschieden den letzten Teil in 2 Brocken zu trennen, da sie sonst zu lang wären =), auch wenn ich weiß, das ihr nachdem ihr diesen Teil gelesen habt, wisst, wie die Geschichte enden wird. Aber andererseits ist das Ende doch nicht so leicht zu durchschauen! Die Frage "Wie?" sie sterben steht noch offen und das möchte ich noch unbeantwortet lassen.  
  
Auf das Ende bin ich durch einen Kommi einer Leserin (wer immer sich angesprochen füllt, ja du bist diese Leserin! *gg*) gekommen. Sie schrieb: "Ich will die beiden glücklich sterben sehen". Obwohl der Kommi eher ironisch und gut gemeint war ... Naja, sie ist jedenfalls für das Ende verantwortlich *gg*. Jaja, so bin ich nunmal, ich schieb die Schuld gern jemand anderem in die Schuh.  
  
Ich würde mich auf Kommentare auf jedem Fall freuen und naja vielleicht freut ihr euch ja noch auf den letzten Teil (+ eine kurze Erklärung von mir)  
  
Eure CuddleUpMe (die grad von einigen T/P-Fans erwürgt wird, weil sie Trunks und Pan getötet hat. Sorry!!!) 


End file.
